Wish Upon A Star
by p.earl14166
Summary: Hermione made herself a promise to change. Year seven is drawing nearer and Hermione has kept her promise and has gone even further to change her past and live her future to the outmost. When her plan goes astray, who will help her find a path in life?
1. Chapter 1 : Reflection of the Past

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to own many of the characters I own nothing in this story.

**Summary:** At the end of year six Hermione made herself a promise to change. Year seven is slowly drawing nearer and Hermione has kept her promise and has gone even further to change her past and live her future to the outmost. As her plan goes astray who will help find the right path in life…Rated M for later chapters.

**Chapter Rating: **This chapter is rated **R** and can be read by everyone.

**Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a story, so I would greatly appreciate it if you guys review and give some tips on improvement. Flames are welcome as long as they have a clear point to them and not just a silly comment.

* * *

**Wish Upon A Star**

Chapter One:

**Reflection of the past**

At the end of year six Hermione made herself a promise to change her appearance. Year seven is slowly drawing nearer and Hermione has kept her promise and has gone even further to change her past and prove her strength to everyone in Hogwarts. Her once shoulder length bushy brown hair was tamed and straitened, making them into elegant brown curls falling neatly to her shoulder blades and framing her face just right. Her boring brown hair was now no longer boring brown, but was mixed with a dark blond making her look slightly slimmer and taller. She had also finally dared to pluck her eyebrows, making them a thin elegant line that curved upwards slightly. Knowing that she was far from ugly she decided not to use any extreme facial makeup, just a bit of eyeliner and mascara to highlight her eyes. Her natural beauty was enough for now. Despite all the hard work so far, the thing that worried her most was her body. There was no way she could make herself grow taller and more feminine with magic, but to her delight she had developed and grown herself over the summer and her constant worry seized existing. She now stood at one meter seventy, and with all the curves in the right places she was a knock over. Looking herself up and down in the mirror one last time Hermione padded over to her closet and pulled out a pair of tight low rider jeans and a white tank top. Pulling the clothes on, she walked back to the full length mirror in the corner of her room and looked at her reflection. The words 'I can give you my boyfriend, but don't ask me to lend you my shoes' stared back at her in the reflection. Hermione smiled to herself as she red the back-to-front text on her top. As she read the text her eyes paused on the word boyfriend and a dreamy expression covered her face. She stared at the word a second longer and snapped out of her trance. She panicked slightly as she strained her brain to remember where she had placed her head girl badge. Remembering, Hermione darted to the table and wrenched open the top drawer. Taking out the shiny badge, she walked back to the mirror and pinned it carefully to the belt area of her jeans. Staring admirably at it she looked herself directly into the eyes.

Hermione sighed and spoke to her own reflection, "Maybe this is the year…the perfect year I've been waiting for". She smiled at herself and carefully corrected one of her curls that was out of place.

"You look gorgeous my dear, now stop staring at yourself and get down to the taxi. I'm not sure your own mother will recognize you…but that's not for me to decide." Hermione snorted and coughed trying to cover her embarrassment as best as she could. Even the magical full length mirror was tired of her constantly standing in front of it.

Hermione picked up her trunk by one of the handles thinking over what the mirror had just said. Dragging it to her door she turned her head in the direction of the mirror once more, "I think that's kind of the point". Giggling quietly Hermione opened her bedroom door and started walking out.

Had the mirror had a face its expression would have been absolutely hilarious to see. It stayed quiet for a second watching the girl swing open the door and then spoke once again in the most confused tone possible, "Oh, is it dear? Ha, who would have known….he he."

Hermione smiled again as the mirrors reply drifted through the open door and to her, she stumbled to the top of the staircase and started going down letting the trunk hit each step with a thud. This year her trunk was considerably heavier than in the past six years, the newest addition was her pile of new clothes. She had put aside her old style of T-shirts and baggie pants, taking only one of each just in case. The rest of her clothes now consisted of tight jeans, mini skirts and a bunch of tops with a lot more revealing cuts than on any of the tops she had worn the past six years. Today she decide for a white tank top with a not too revealing cut at the front. She wanted to pleasantly surprise her friends and not scare them to living hell. Chuckling to herself at the image floating across in her head of Ron's and Harry's face, Hermione gasped as the trunk hit the last step with a loud thud causing her to nearly loose her grip. Recovering, she made her way to the front door and outside to the waiting taxi driver. She stopped for a second regarding the man that was getting out of the taxi. He was already in his sixties and had a very grandfatherly appearance. Deciding he was safe enough, she pulled the trunk forward till she reached the car. The old man gave her a warm smile and took the trunk, groaning slightly under its weight as he lifted it into the car trunk. Hermione quickly dashed back into the house and into the kitchen where her mother was, "Mum, the taxi is here already, I have to go."

Hermione's mum turned away from the stove and turned to smile at her daughter, "Time flies, doesn't it dear? Have a good term and be a good girl dear." The elderly woman walked up to her daughter and gave her a long hug, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione's eyes watered slightly at the though of leaving her home, she kissed her mother on the cheek on last time and pulled away, "Yes mum I will, take care of yourself and write soon. I'll miss you." The two women held each others hands and smiled at each other. Hermione turned and walked back to the taxi, shutting the front door behind her. The taxi driver was already seated in the driver's seat and was patiently waiting for the girl to get in. Hermione got into the back and shut the door with a snap. As the car took of down the street Hermione was left with her thoughts, 'What have I done…what if all goes wrong…what if…'

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter guys, I know its rather short but for a start I think its enough. I promise I'll write more for the second chapter. Hope you like it. I have a small plan for the story and I will try to keep to it but I'm not entirely sure about it. **REVIEW PLEASE**….the more people review the faster I will try and update. I need to know if it's worth continuing with the story and maybe some of you guys have an idea of a plot. ) **-p.earl-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Harry's Back

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to own many of the characters I own nothing in this story but the plot. Everything else belongs to no other than J. K. Rowling's brilliant mind.

**Summary:** At the end of year six Hermione made herself a promise to change. Year seven is slowly drawing nearer and Hermione has kept her promise and has gone even further to change her past and live her future to the outmost. As her plan goes astray who will help her find the right path in life…Rated M for later chapters

**Chapter Rating:** This chapter is rated **R** and can be read by everyone.

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's your reward…another chapter…lol. ENJOY

* * *

**Wish Upon A Star**

Chapter One:

**Harry's Back**

Hermione arrived at Kings Cross Station with ten minutes to spare. She thanked the elderly driver and handed him the money waiting politely as he lifted her trunk out of the car and onto a trolley. He smiled at the girl and waved goodbye as he got back into the taxi and drove down the busy street. Hermione waved back at the old man and pushed her trolley to the platform. She looked around herself making sure no one was looking and pushed the trolley through the barrier of platform nine and ten. A second later she appeared on the other side of it to be greeted by the steaming Hogwarts express. There were far less people on the platform than in the previous years. Many were too scared to send there children to Hogwarts with Dumbledore dead, but some did. Only a few parents were giving last minute instructions to the scared looking first years as they stared wide eyed at everything around them. Hermione was surprised to see there were first years at all this year. Hermione watched sadly as a scared looking first year eyed the train nervously. Hermione's gaze moved on to rest on some more parents. They were proudly staring at their sons and daughter who were in the last year of Hogwarts. She noticed that nearly everyone in her year has grown during the summer. She spotted Neville standing alone by the train and pushed her trolley towards him. Neville was no longer the short chubby round faced boy she knew; he had evidently lost weight over the summer and had grown a great deal too. She was surprised to see that he was taller than her. Hermione stopped a short distance away from him and waited politely for him to notice her. Neville's eyes were darting around the station evidently searching for something or someone. His gaze met hers for a split second but moved on without a pause. Hermione burst out laughing and glared at Neville. Neville jumped and turned his gaze back to her, clearly alarmed by her sudden reaction. He quickly looked down at his clothes and ran a hand through his hair thinking something was wrong with him. His frantic actions made Hermione laugh even more; she clutched at her side and gasped for air. Making herself breath in slowly, she looked up at Neville, "Neville, don't…don't you…" she never finished her sentence as a new wave of laughter broke out.

Neville was staring at the girl in front of him with some recognition but still clearly confused, "Herm…Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione stopped laughing and merely stood there with her cheeks a bright pink, "Yes silly, did I change that much that even _you_ won't recognize me?"

Neville, still suspicious but relieved that nothing was wrong with _him_ stepped closer to her, "It really is you, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled, "Do you want me to show you my passport? Or should I hex you to prove it…"

Neville smiled for the first time since they met and a blush crept up his cheeks, "Its ok I believe you Mione. It would have made things so much easier of you said something rather than burst out laughing…You…you look good." Neville muttered something under his breath and his face got even redder.

"Thank you Neville. What were you looking for anyway before I came?"

Neville looked up at Hermione, having regained his confidence, "Its Trevor again, he's gone and escaped."

Hermione moved closer to Neville letting a group of loud third years pass her, "When was the last time you saw him Neville?"

"I had him with me when I came through the barrier…and when I pulled the trunk into one of the compartments…I think."

"Well maybe he is in the compartment, have you checked there? Oh, and have you seen any of the Weasleys'? The train will be leaving soon and I haven't seen them come in through the barrier yet."

Neville's face jerked up as he remembered, "Oh jeez, with all the talking and you appearing like that I forgot to mention that they are here already. Ron stayed in the compartment when I left, and Harry too. Let's go there now and I can search for Trevor too."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as Neville mentioned Harry, "H…Harry? He's here? But I thought he would never come back?"

Neville turned back to Hermione, "I thought so too. I thought you would also never come back."

Hermione smiled sadly at Neville and pushed her trolley forward, "I didn't know I would either. Ron and I have been writing to Harry, but he never answered our letters. We though that he no longer wanted our help. So we decided to come back to Hogwarts for our last year. And if Harry changed his mind it would be much easier for us to leave from here."

Neville gave her a small smile, looking concerned, "I understand. Let's go to the compartment, come, I'll help you with your trunk."

Hermione grinned and pulled the trunk of her trolley and on to the platform. They made their way onto the train, dragging Hermione's trunk up the train steps with Neville's help. They moved down the train trying to avoid the other students that were blocking their path. Neville stopped at one of the compartments and pulled the glass door open. He was greeted by Harry and Ron.

Ron's head turned towards Neville as he slid the compartment door open and stepped inside, he was desperately trying to keep a hold on Trevor the frog, "There you are Neville, what took you so long? Oh and by the way, we found Trevor hopping under Harry's seat." Ron grinned and handed a relived Neville his frog. Harry chuckled and turned to watch Neville. A movement behind Neville caught his attention and he moved his gaze to half a trunk which was visible behind the open door. Neville followed Harry's gaze and suddenly jumped to the side sitting down.

Hermione saw Neville clear a path for her and moved forward slightly. She took a deep breath and pushed her trunk into the compartment bringing up the rear. Neville just sat their smiling at the other two boys, who were completely and utterly confused. Ron grew even taller over the summer although last years quiditch training was evident from the muscles showing through his shirt. He had definitely matured over the summer, or at least she hoped he did. Harry on the other hand, had changed nearly as dramatically as Hermione herself. He had clearly done some hard work over the summer, even more than Ron. He was now nearly a head taller than her, although he could not rival with Ron. His once pale skin had a strong tan making him look almost exotic in combination with those gorgeous green eyes of his. His hair was still the messy raven black it always was. She found that it gave him a sexy look. Hermione noticed that Harry had finally spent some time on his clothing as he now wore a pair of faded jeans and button up shirt. Hermione smiled slightly and looked down at both of them, "Hey guys."

Harry suddenly jumped up from his seat as if just realizing he was sitting on bunch of needles and sprung forward towards Hermione, "Hermione! Jeez I didn't recognize you at first." Harry stepped over her trunk and hugged her.

Hermione hugged Harry back enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. She let her chin rest on his shoulder lightly as she smiled to herself, "I missed you Harry. I though I would never see you again…" She pulled away from Harry and watched him as he looked her up and down. A smile spread across her face.

Harry grinned back at her and moved back, "I missed you too Mione, and by the way you look gorgeous. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Hermione felt her face heat up as a blush spread on her cheeks, "Thanks Harry. You look good yourself." Hermione gave Harry a small wink and turned to Ron. He was standing slightly behind Harry his mouth agape. Hermione giggled and moved towards him, "And I missed you too Ron."

Ron received a sharp blow to his ribs from Harry and snapped his mouth shut, he moved towards Hermione and nearly tripped on her trunk as he embraced her, "Ahh, I missed you too Mione. You look…erm…what Harry said." Ron pulled away his face red up to his ears and moved back to Harry's side.

Everyone laughed. Hermione placed her trunk on the racks above their heads with the help of the boys and sat down comfortably next to Harry. Neville left as soon as the trunk was up to give the three friends some privacy. Hermione turned in her seat to face Harry and sighed, "So, why haven't you been answering our letters? What made you come back?"

Harry shushed Hermione with a glare that Ron and her were so familiar with and leaned his forehead against the cool window, "I didn't want to come back; it wasn't what I planned. The order caught up with me at the Dursleys' and convinced me, or forced me…don't know…to come back to Hogwarts for the last year. They also forbade me to send or reply to any letters incase they were intercepted. I couldn't do anything…sorry."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and turned their attention back to Harry, "Mate, we weren't trying to accuse you or anything. We're glad your with us…"

Harry smiled at his two friends and sat up, "I know. So am I. Mione…I didn't notice! You're head girl!"

Hermione chuckled as she saw Harry and Ron stare at her badge, "Well duh, did you expect anyone else to be head girl with me around?"

Harry grinned at her and looked up, "Well not really. I wonder who head boy is though, with Snape and Malfoy gone for good."

Hermione jumped up suddenly her eyes wide in shock, "I'm head girl and I have to go to the head's compartment! I'm late!"

Both of the boys laughed. They gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat back down, "We'll see you later then Mione. Don't take too long, I want to know who head boy is." Harry gave Hermione a wink and turned back to Ron. She saw that Harry was trying to sound cheerful and calm, but the smile on his face did not touch his eyes. In his eyes she saw his worry and concern.

Hermione slid the compartment door open and moved up the train to the head's compartment. Most people were seated comfortably in their compartment and were talking animatedly with their friends, and only some were walking outside. Many of the students she met on her way looked at her curiously trying to figure out who she was, most failing to do so. Once they spotted the head girl badge on her jeans their mouth became a big 'O'. There was only one girl who could have been head girl and this badge served her as her ID card. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed that the boys noticed the head girl badge a lot faster than the girls. The girls stare at the face and the boys drift down slightly lower. Hermione grinned and walked up to the head's compartment door. The blinds over the window were closed so she could not tell who or what was inside. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she wondered who the head boy was going to be. She really hoped it was someone likeable; after all she would have to share a dormitory and bathroom with the mysterious boy. Taking a deep breath she slid the compartment door open. Her mouth dropped as she was greeted by two expressionless cold gray eyes staring back into her deep warm hazel ones.

* * *

See? I made this chapter way way longer, hope you like it guys. I know this is a cliffhanger but I'm sure you can guess who those eyes belong too…anyway…**review** and you'll get the next chapter P **-p.earl-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Who am I?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to own many of the characters I own nothing in this story but the plot. Everything else belongs to no other than J. K. Rowling's brilliant mind.

**Summary:** At the end of year six Hermione made herself a promise to change. Year seven is slowly drawing nearer and Hermione has kept her promise and has gone even further to change her past and live her future to the outmost. As her plan goes astray who will help her find the right path in life…Rated M for later chapters

**Chapter Rating:** This chapter is rated **R** and can be read by everyone.

**Note:** I tried my hardest to make this chapter come out as I intended it to be. I hope it did touch some feeling in some of you, otherwise I'm a failure.

* * *

**Wish Upon A Star**

Chapter One:

**Who am I?**

Hermione pointed her finger accusingly at the young man sitting in an armchair in the far corner of the large head boy and girl compartment and glared down at him furiously, "YOU! What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked enjoying the overreacting of the Mudblood Granger, silently without attracting her attention he pulled out his wand behind his back and held it at the ready just incase, "Have a problem with that Mudblood, do you now?"

Hermione's face turned a deep red; she turned and looked for anyone who could help her, "The TRATOR is here! Malfoy is HERE on the TRAIN! Somebody he-" Hermione's plea for help was cut off as Malfoy jumped from his seat and stormed towards her. She screamed and searched for her wand, only realizing that she had left it in the compartment with Harry and Ron. Malfoy was almost in front of her now, and as a last resort she desperately tried to slam the compartment door shut and prevent him from reaching her. Before she could slide the door shut completely Malfoy's foot blocked the rest of the way. He smirked and pointed his want through the gap at Hermione. Hermione gasped and kicked his toe distracting him for a second.

Draco growled in pain as Hermione stomped at his foot with her stilettos, but didn't move. Recovering, he quickly pointed his wand at her through the gap, sending a disarming spell at her. Even though she had no wand the force of the spell sent her flying in the opposite direction. Draco shouted in triumph and wrenched the door open, "I always win, never mess with a Mal-" He stopped in his tracks realizing that Hermione wasn't moving. The force of the spell made her hit the train wall on the opposite side. She had slid down the wall in a heap on the floor. Draco stood there taken aback by what happened, he had meant to scare her or bruise her slightly as a last resort, but never hurt her seriously. She may be a Mudblood and he may be a Malfoy, but he wasn't going to sink so low as to hurt a girl, Mudblood or not. Not after his father was not there to monitor his every move and beat him for what he thought was wrong. He was different, he didn't want to become the monster his father was…at least he though he was different. Draco moved to Hermione's side and sunk down to his knees next to her. He stuck his wand back in his cloak and gently grasped her wrist. He breathed out in relief when he felt her slow heartbeat. It was weak, but it was there. He looked along the train corridor for someone who could help her, but everyone was in their compartments by now, "Damn this." Draco carefully lifted her up in his arms and stood up trying to keep his balance and not drop her. He carried her into the head's compartment and placed her on a long sofa opposite the armchair he was sitting in before. Unlike the normal compartments which had the built in train seats along both walls the head's compartment looked like a large bare room. For the comfort of the head's there was regular furniture in the compartment instead of the built in ones. Draco sat down next to her on the sofa and felt her pulse again. It was normal now. He looked up at her face and saw that there was a bruise forming on her left cheek, almost by the ear. He gently ran a finger over it and tuned his head in disgust. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to come back after all. He had gone with the deatheaters that night, with Snape. During the summer, he became a fully fledged deatheater and was now supposed to be present at all of their ceremonies and big events. He survived the first two, but by the third one he knew that his father was wrong, he realized what they were doing. He didn't want to be part of them, not him. During one fight this summer against the order, he tried to escape, to let them think him dead. He was reluctant to seek the help of the order, but he accepted. They understood him, and they gave him a second chance. Making sure that he and his mother receive the top protection he was sent back to Hogwarts. The order still believed that it was the safest place, and now he hoped so too. Draco sighed and turned back to Hermione. She was stirring now, so Draco got of the sofa and walked to the door. He heard her moan quietly and shift on the sofa. Turning he saw her slowly open her eyes, at that moment she was so beautiful to him…like a goddess. He shook his head, '_Why am I thinking this? She's my enemy, a Mudblood…we were never meant to be._'

Hermione gathered her thoughts and slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was on a sofa in the head's compartment and no longer on the floor. She suddenly remembered what had happened to her and turned her head sharply towards the door. She saw Malfoy shake his head and slide the door open, '_Why is he still here? And why am I here? He had the perfect opportunity to kill me out there…he looks so sad and angry at the same time. I wonder what he's thinking…MIONE, what do you think your saying…I need to know though…_' Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the sofa, "Malfoy…wait…"

Draco flinched as he heard her call him, suddenly feeling hurt at her calling him Malfoy and not Draco. He turned his head in her direction meeting her warm hazel eyes. She was confused and scared at having addressed him just a second before, he knew he had hurt her and he wouldn't forgive himself for that. He was his father after all, '_Or am I not? The previous years I was brought up with pain, I was taught to hurt others, to cause pain. But now…my father is gone and I hoped it would change. Well it didn't Malfoy, live with it. You will always be the bastard you were born and brought up to be. I can change that though can't I? I control my feeling and my actions…I am responsible…You are what you are, and it will always be that way. What do you want to change? You hurt the Mudblood just like you should. Your father would have been proud of you Draco…I AM NOT HIM…what makes you feel so sure about that?...Because I can feel sorry, I have pity, and I can FORGIVE and BE forgiven…you cannot say sorry Draco, you have never sunk that low…I CAN…prove me wrong then Draco…I will, you will see, I will._' Draco shook his head and focused on Hermione's face, _'Since when do you think of her as Hermione Draco…I don't…you just did Draco, is it because you lo-…SHUT UP, NO!_'

Hermione watched in awe as Draco stood in the doorway, unsure of his actions and thoughts. She could see he was fighting with himself, there was a big battle going on within him. Dare she hope that he really didn't mean what he has done, the pain he caused her? Was the proud Malfoy even _able_ to feel pity and say sorry? Hermione looked at the floor and closed her eyes, '_Malfoy doesn't feel anything, he is empty. He MEANT what he did…what if he changed, everyone changed…not Malfoy…what of he realized what crime he was participating in? what if, what if, MIONE, stop hoping!_' Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked up at Malfoy's face, he was also staring at the floor, but then he shook his head and focused on her. Their gaze met, and it was no longer those expressionless cold gray eyes she was used to seeing, they were alive with emotion. Pain was radiating out of them. Hermione felt herself open up to him, her pity for him overcoming her anger at him having hurt her.

Malfoy stared into her eyes, watching as her angry gaze changed to a look he couldn't quite place. By now he had made up his mind, he would leave her be and not bother her or anyone again. Draco broke the eye contact and stepped halfway through the door, he stopped just as he was outside.

Hermione watched as Malfoy walked out and slowly turned around to face her again. His eyes locked on hers and what she saw in them made her eyes begin to water. She watched as his mouth slowly slid open as if in slow motion and he uttered just one word, _sorry_, the word that broke her defenses around her heart. The one defense she had against him. Draco stood there a second longer and then vanished into thin air. A single tear ran down her cheek as she curled her legs up to her chest and cried, cried out of pity for Draco…

* * *

-sniffs- I didn't expect I would be able to make any text sound quite so sad…jeez. I know this chapter is rather short, but I thought it would have a more powerful impact if I left it at that tearful moment and just this incident instead of combining it with the arrival at Hogwarts as I previously intended. Hope you enjoy, and I want some **REVIEWS** guys. I want to know what you think, and if you think its worth continuing with this story ) **–p.earl-**


End file.
